Good Morning Sunshine
by Inugami Elric
Summary: RoyAi. Porque las personas a las que apreciamos son nuestra luz de la esperanza.


_**Good Morning Sunshine**_

Por Inugami

RoyAi

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito.

Un RoyAi desde la perspectiva del bast… del coronel Mustang n.ñ, basado en la canción que le da título a este fanfic (sí, la de Aqua). Y es que en el fondo el tipo igual tiene su corazoncito, en especial cuando se trata de Riza-san… ¿Cómo no quererla? T.T yo también la quiero para mi…

Ninguna advertencia, pueden leer con toooda calma xD.

Cada mañana, cuando llego al cuartel, a la primera persona que encuentro siempre es a ella. Siempre puntual, cuidando cada detalle, ocupándose tan eficientemente de todo.

En días en que el cielo está tan azul y hermoso, siempre me baja la flojera y me veo tentado a salir de mi oficina al patio del cuartel, a sentarme a leer (o dormir) bajo mi árbol favorito. Pero antes de que pueda siquiera cerrar los ojos y echarme una siestecita, un rayo de sol interrumpe mi relajado momento de ocio.

- Coronel, será mejor que vaya a su oficina y termine de firmar los papeles que llegaron esta mañana… – no, no hablaba de un rayo de sol cualquiera… En realidad, hablaba de ella, que es brillante y hermosa como un rayo de sol en primavera.

En días en que el cielo está gris, y llueve, también me da flojera trabajar, pero el motivo es diferente. No me gustan los días de lluvia; mi alquimia no es compatible con el agua. El frío tampoco me agrada, porque las antiguas heridas de guerra duelen un poco, y te hacen recordar tiempos que preferirías olvidar para siempre en un rincón inaccesible de la memoria. Además, en días como éstos…

- Usted es un inútil cuando está lloviendo, así es que por favor hágase a un lado, coronel…

En días como éstos, por mucho que lo desee, no puedo ayudar a mis aliados; y ella tiene una forma muy particular de recordármelo.

Pero, el saberla a mi lado, apoyándome, otorgándome su lealtad es algo que nunca podré pagar… No hay cosa en el mundo que pueda equivaler a ello. Saber que puedo confiar en ella, en su valor, en esa fortaleza de la cual carezco me hace sentir humano.

Porque ella no es inútil en los días de lluvia. Porque es la luz que guía mi camino para lograr mis objetivos, una luz más brillante que la del mismo sol. Porque su sola presencia me da calidez y confianza en los días fríos de invierno, cuando un manto blanco lo cubre todo.

Por eso, cuando llego a casa y está todo oscuro y vacío, mi miseria personal se apodera de mí, recordándome que sin el apoyo de mis subordinados, de Maes y el de Hawkeye no sería nada. Porque he pensado en morir, agobiado por la culpa de crímenes imperdonables, que a pesar de que fueron cometidos porque se me ordenó hacerlo, ellos no fueron los que finalmente ensuciaron sus manos. Fuimos Maes, Hawkeye yo quiénes quedaron manchados con ese pecado, mientras otros se llevaban la gloria. Fui yo quién debió ver esos rostros llenos de miedo. Fueron Maes y Hawkeye quiénes usaron sus armas contra los inocentes. Fui yo quién debió reducir un pueblo entero a cenizas, y aún están en mi memoria los sonidos, imágenes y olores de esa masacre.

Y aunque ella vivió lo mismo que yo, a pesar de que sé que ella tampoco lo acepta y también es agobiada por la culpa, ella es lo suficientemente valiente como para vivir con ello. Para seguir adelante aún con el alma manchada. La admiro por ello.

Cada día que pasa mis sentimientos por ella no hacen más que crecer dentro de mi. Y aunque tengo el presentimiento de que ella me corresponde, aún cuando sé que seríamos felices, estoy decidido a no confesarle nada hasta haber alcanzado nuestros objetivos y haber superado mis propios miedos. Con ello quiero demostrarme a mí mismo que soy lo suficientemente valioso para estar con ella, de que soy capaz de protegerla aún cuando ella es más fuerte que yo. De simplemente llegar a ser lo mejor de mi, sólo por estar a su lado.

Es un acuerdo tácito entre ambos, no mezclar los sentimientos con nuestras metas hasta haberlas cumplido. Pero llegará ese día, y le demostraré lo agradecido que estoy de que ella haya confiado su espalda en mi; porque ese mismo día yo le revelé mi sueño.

Sólo hasta entonces, me limitaré a mirarte desde la distancia, como un niño que hace algo prohibido, en secreto, sólo en mis más lejanos sueños, con reverencia, con sinceridad. Porque tú conoces mi debilidad, pero yo no conozco las tuyas. Aunque al ser alquimista había dejado de creer en Dios… Tú te has convertido en mi divinidad.

Por eso, cada mañana, cuando llego al cuartel, simplemente digo:

- Buenos días! – mi hermoso rayo de sol…

**Notas finales:** Me quedó demasiado breve en mi opinión, pero me gustó escribirlo. En mi opinión el bastardo del coronel no es el clásico tipo duro que pretende parecer, sino que es un hombre sensible y que a pesar de todo lo que ha logrado, y de que sabe que es apoyado por los subordinados en quiénes confía, siempre tiene un poco de inseguridad dentro de si, en especial después de lo vivido en Ishbal.

A propósito, este drabble lo escribí pensando en el manga, concretamente en los capítulos del 58 al 61, en donde se relata lo ocurrido en Ishbal desde la perspectiva de Hawkeye. Es por eso que Maes Hughes también estuvo en el campo de batalla, a diferencia de en el anima, en que ni él ni Riza estuvieron ahí (o al menos, no se dice que estuvieran.

Espero les haya gustado, y dejen reviews!


End file.
